This invention relates to an oxygen generator in an air conditioner to increase the content of indoor oxygen.
A conventional air conditioner is usually operated in a closed room (house, vehicle, etc . . .) where the indoor air is circulated internally. The waste air (such as carbon dioxide from the exhalation of human body and from the operation of the machine, or odour, or gas which is harmful to the human) can not be expelled out immediately. Thus, the density of indoor waste air increases, and oxygen content decreases simultaneously. People who stay in the room for quite a time will gradually feel dizzy, will find it difficult to breathe and, as a result their work performance will be reduced. The conventional air conditioner, in general, has a manual air-exchange valve, but when it is manipulated incorrectly, the result of no air exchange or excess air exchange that reduces the cooling effect and/or increases energy consumption may happen. In addition, due to pressure differences between indoor and outdoor, and poor quality of outdoor air, air exchange is very likely to take in outdoor impurities or polluted air sometimes.